The objective of this resource is to develop on-line real-time data-acquisition and reduction capabilities. This will enable the development of techniques which allow biochemical measurements to be made with a minimum investment of time by skilled scientists. In addition, new techniques will developed which will allow new measurements which are not currently available. This will be accomplished in large part by interfacing instruments currently in the Medical Center to a mini-computer operating in a real-time mode. The specific objectives of this resource during the proposed grant period will be to: 1. provide data-acquisition and reduction service for amino acid analyzers, the ultracentrifuge plate-reader, the X-ray film scanner, and the GC/MS system. 2. develop a resource sharing network, image processing and graphic capabilities. We will also develop a number of new applications in several diverse areas of biomedical research. 3. provide training to the users of this particular system and general education to the Medical Center facility and staff on the use of mini-computers in scientific instrumentation. The objectives will be achieved through a number of strategies. The creation of a resource sharing network will enable users throughout the Medical Center access to our computer resources. The development of image processing and graphics capabilities will be undertaken as ground work for a number of projects. Finally, the software and hardware unique to each application will be developed.